The Michael Chronicles: Fatigue Is Setting In
by pashotshot1
Summary: Michael has been tired lately . . . and Danny and Lulu try to help Michael collect some rest.


The Michael Chronicles: Fatigue Is Setting In

It was another day of practice for the Angles. Coach Terry was pitching baseballs for the players to hit while the rest of the players were out fielding the ball. Danny was up to hit. His first two hits were grounders, one down the first base line and one between second and third. Hits three through six were fly balls, two which went to leftfield, one which went to centerfield and one which went to rightfield. Hit number seven hit the foul pole on the leftfield for a home run hit. Michael was up to bat next. His first three hits were grounders, one which was in foul territory. Hits four and five were line drives into leftfield and rightfield respectively. Hits six and seven were fly balls into deep centerfield. Some more players from the team practiced their batting as well. Hits were carrying baseballs all over the field and even over the outfield fence. After the last player was done hitting seven baseballs, Coach Terry called the team on a five minute water break. Michael and Danny sat together and enjoyed their cup of water.

"Hey, Michael, having fun out there on the field," Danny asked.

"I sure am," Michael said. "I always have fun playing baseball."

"I do, too," Danny said. "It's really brought this team together, like a family."

Michael nodded in agreement.

"So, what are you going to do after practice?" Danny asked.

"I am probably going to get some rest," Michael said.

"Are you tired?" Danny asked.

"Very much so," Michael said. "I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Oh?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I have trouble getting to sleep," Michael said.

"Why are you?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Michael said. "It just happens."

"Alright, well, do you want to crash at my place after practice?" Danny asked.

"Okay, I'll see if a nap at your place will make me feel better," Michael said.

"I'll go ask Mom if it's okay," Danny said.

Danny didn't take but a few steps from the dugout before he was in close enough proximity to his mom to talk to her.

"Hey, Mom," Danny said. "Can Michael come to our house after practice?"

"Sure thing," Coach Terry said. "Lulu and I are going to a party anyway, so you two can hang out there as long as you wish."

"Okay, thanks, Mom," Danny said.

Danny went back to where Michael was and said, "She said that it's okay."

"Thanks, Danny," Michael said. "If I don't take care of this, I fear it's going to affect my performance here on the field."

"Wow, it seems like you're taking responsibility," Danny said. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks, Danny," Michael said.

"You're welcome," Danny said. "Now, let's finish this practice strong so you can get your rest."

"Yes, let's do it," Michael said.

After practice, Danny and Michael got on their bikes and rode to Danny's house. Danny and Michael went inside and placed their hats on the coat rack.

"So, where can I crash at?" Michael asked.

"You can crash on my bed," Danny said.

"Okay, I can do that," Michael said.

Danny and Michael went to Danny's bedroom. Danny pulled back the blankets and Michael lied down on the bed. Danny sat at Michael's feet and began untying his baseball cleats.

"I'm sorry that you're not sleeping well," Danny said.

"It's okay," Michael said. "I hope I can nap well on this bed."

"I hope you can, too," Danny said. "It's good that you are doing something about this, though."

"I know," Michael said. "I just wanted to keep up the good work for the Angles."

"I know you do," Danny said as he took off Michael's baseball cleats. "Want your baseball socks off, too?"

"I'd love them off," Michael said. "They still make me itch pretty often."

"Okay," Danny said as he took off Michael's baseball socks. "So, are you good now?"

"I am," Michael said. "Thanks for letting me do this."

"You're welcome, Michael," Danny said as he placed the blanket over Michael. "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks, Danny," Michael said and then he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep while Danny left to play video games in the living room. Michael successfully fell asleep and napped for about three hours before he woke up. When he did, he met up with Danny in the living room.

"Did you rest okay?" Danny asked.

"I did," Michael said. "That's strange, though. I actually rested better in your bed than mine. I don't know why, though."

"Is your bed comfortable?" Danny asked.

"Now that I think about it," Michael said. "It is uncomfortable. Compared to my bed now, sleeping on yours was like sleeping on a cloud."

"Well, maybe you need a new mattress for your bed," Danny said. "Or you can sleep in the hot tub like you do every now and again."

"I could do that," Michael said. "But, sometimes Mom carries me to my bed."

"Well, when our moms come back from being party animals, we'll go present the idea to them," Danny said.

"Okay, we'll do that," Michael said. "But, in the meantime, I am sure you have some fun planned for us."

"I sure do," Danny said. "What game do you want to play?"

"Do you still have Midtown Madness?" Michael asked.

"I sure do," Danny said. "Let me get it started for you."

Danny got the game set for Michael and once he did, he and Michael started playing. They both were still playing the game when Lulu and Coach Terry came home from their party.

"Hey, Michael, are you okay?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, I am okay," Michael said. "I had to take a nap when I got here, but I'm fine now."

"Oh, that's fine," Lulu said.

"So, did you both have fun?" Michael asked.

"We sure did," Lulu said.

"Hey, Mom," Danny said.

"Hey, Danny," Coach Terry said. "Did Michael rest well?"

"He sure did," Danny said. "He said sleeping on my bed was like sleeping on a cloud."

"Sounds like he's not sleeping well at home," Lulu said.

"He's not," Danny said. "Go tell her, Michael."

"Yeah, my bed is not comfortable anymore," Michael said.

"Oh, really," Lulu asked.

Michael nodded.

"Well, I've got plenty of bed mattresses you can try out," Lulu said. "There's one I got recently from a mattress store. I'll let you try it out and see what you think."

"That will be great," Michael said. "Thanks, Mom. You always come to the rescue."

"It is what I do," Lulu said. "Do you want to stay here until the bed is ready?"

"Sure thing, Mom," Michael said. "Is Danny's mattress still there?"

"Yes, it is," Lulu said. "So, Danny can come over once everything is all set."

"What do you say, Danny?" Michael asked.

"Let's do it," Danny said. "Will that be okay with you, Mom?"

"Sure," Coach Terry said. "I could use a night to myself while the Cannon plays poker at someone else's house tonight."

"You deserve it," Danny said.

"Well, thanks, Danny," Coach Terry said. "Go have some fun with Michael."

"Will do," Danny said.

Lulu left for her house to ready Michael's bed while Michael and Danny continue to play their games. Coach Terry went to the kitchen to fix the two some dinner. Coach Terry brought the pizza to where the boys were.

"Thanks, Mom," Danny said.

"You're welcome," Coach Terry said.

Danny and Michael stopped their game to enjoy the pizza.

"This is some really good pizza," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "I hope my mom never quits working at the pizza store."

"Thanks, guys," Coach Terry said. "I am going to go await Lulu's green light for you two to go on over to her house."

"You do that," Michael said. "I am really excited about my new bed mattress."

"I am really excited to be going back to your place," Danny said.

"You really like going there, don't you?" Michael asked.

"I sure do," Danny said. "It's so much fun over there."

"I know how you feel," Michael said. "I don't like negative energy."

"I can tell," Danny said. "We'll be at your place soon."

"I know we will," Michael said. "And then, we'll have some more fun before we hit the sack and rest for tomorrow's practice."

"In the meantime, now that we're done with this pizza, what do you want to do?" Danny asked.

"How about we play some more Midtown Madness?" Michael asked.

"You just love to drive that City Bus, don't you?" Danny asked.

"That City Bus is very durable," Michael said.

"Yeah, you're right," Danny said. "It can knock over interstate signs."

"That is so much fun," Michael said. "So, are you up for another exciting game?"

"I sure am," Danny said. "Let's do it."

Danny and Michael set up their game and then begun playing it. They played their game for about an hour before Coach Terry told the boys, "Lulu's got you two all set at her place."

"Thanks, Mom," Danny said. "Enjoy your day to yourself."

"I will," Coach Terry said. "You two have fun."

Michael and Danny packed their things and moved to Michael's house.

"The hot tub is ready if you two want to go relax in there for a little bit," Lulu said.

"Do you think that can relax you enough to have a good night's rest?" Danny asked.

"I believe it would," Michael said.

"Okay, let's go in the hot tub then," Danny said.

"You two seem to care about each other," Lulu said.

"We do," Michael said.

"The team is like family to me," Danny said.

"That's a really good way of looking at your team," Lulu said. "You two have fun."

"We will," Michael said.

Michael went in his bedroom to change while Danny did the same in the bathroom. Once they were done, they met up in the hot tub.

"This feels so relaxing," Danny said.

"It really does," Michael said. "Thanks for helping me out with my fatigue."

"Sure thing, Michael," Danny said.

"You two having fun," Lulu said as he went outside and sat on a bench.

"We sure are," Danny said. "After a productive day at the baseball field full of hard work and continuous improvement, the hot tub sounded so good."

"I am sure it did," Lulu said. "Plus, I enjoy hanging out with your mom."

"I can tell," Danny said. "When you two are getting ready to go, Mom seems excited."

"Yeah, you two seem to keep each other in good spirits," Michael said.

"You think so?" Lulu asked.

"We know so," Danny said.

"I hope you two stay friends forever," Michael said.

"I will see to it that we do," Lulu said. "Now, enjoy your time together."

"We will," Danny said as Lulu got up and went back inside.

"The weather looks to be really nice tomorrow," Michael said. "After baseball, are you up for a bike ride?"

"That sounds like fun," Danny said. "I could really use a good adventure."

"I am sure you do," Michael said. "At least one outside of the baseball field"

"Exactly what I am thinking," Danny said.

"So, are you doing the bike ride?" Michael asked.

"Absolutely," Danny said. "We'll do it after practice tomorrow."

"Okay, that sounds wonderful," Michael said. "Wow, this hot tub feels great."

"I know," Danny said. "I think I might fall asleep on the hot tub."

"I think I might do just that, myself," Michael said.

Michael and Danny continued to relax in the hot tub and eventually relaxed to the point of falling asleep. Lulu went outside to check on them about two hours into their sleep. She placed Michael on his bed and Danny on his mattress. The next morning, Lulu fixed breakfast for the kids and woke them up after she set their plates.

"Good morning," Lulu said. "I made you both breakfast."

Danny and Michael woke up and joined Lulu in the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"This looks good," Michael said. "What is this?"

"Breakfast burritos," Lulu said.

"That sounds good," Danny said.

Danny and Michael started eating their breakfast.

"This is good," Michael said. "You should cook this more often."

"I am glad you like it," Lulu said.

"Michael and I are going to go on a bike ride after practice today," Danny said.

"That sounds exciting," Lulu said. "You two have fun."

"Maybe you and Mom can do something fun," Michael said.

"We actually are planning to do something fun," Lulu said. "We're going on another party."

"You two are party animals," Danny said.

"We are," Lulu said. "We love to have fun . . . that, and we're girls at heart."

"You two sure are," Michael said.

"But, have fun on your bike ride," Lulu said.

"We will," Danny said.

"Go ahead and get your baseball uniform on, and then I'll take you to the field," Lulu said.

Michael and Danny got their baseball uniform and Lulu took them to the baseball field for baseball practice. After practice, Michael and Danny met up after practice.

"Are you ready for our bike riding journey?" Michael asked.

"I sure am," Danny said. "Let's do it."

Danny and Michael got on their bikes.

"So, are you ready for your great adventure?" Michael asked.

"Let's do it," Danny said.

Michael and Danny started riding their bikes down the street. They started off by riding by the neighborhood that they live in and then they started riding at and around nearby blocks. And then, they rode up and down streets. After about two hours of bike riding, they took a break at a park. They parked the bikes and sat on a bench.

"Wow, that was a rush," Michael said.

"It really was," Danny said. "But, it was exciting and I enjoyed it. Thanks, Michael."

"You're welcome," Michael said.

"We should do this more often," Danny said.

"I am glad you think so," Michael said. "Now, my feet feel tired."

"Want me to get you out of your cleats?" Danny asked.

"That will be great," Michael said. "Good thing I have a bike basket to put these in."

Danny untied and took off Michael's cleats. Danny then put Michael's cleats in his bike basket. He then returned to the bench where Michael was and sat next to him.

"Thanks, Danny," Michael said. "My feet feel a little better now."

"I am sure they needed to breathe," Danny said.

"They probably did," Michael said and then he laid his head back on the bench.

"Are you tired?" Danny asked.

"A little bit," Michael said. "That bike ride was a little exhausting."

"I am sure it was," Danny said. "Do you want to try to go back to your place so you can nap?"

"I think I should nap here in the park for a little bit," Michael said. "And then, we'll go crash at my place."

"Okay," Danny said. "I think I saw a pillow in your bike basket when I went to put your cleats in there. Do you want me to get it?"

"That will be great," Michael said. "There's also a blanket in there."

"Okay, I'll get that, too," Danny said.

Danny returned to Michael's bike and got Michael's pillow and blanket while Michael lied down on the bench. When Danny went to where Michael was, he placed the pillow under Michael's head and placed the blanket over Michael.

"Happy napping, Michael," Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny," Michael said and then he closed his eyes and took a nap while Danny sat at the nearest bench to the bench where Michael was napping. About three hours later, Michael woke up and went to where Danny was.

"Hey, Danny, I am ready to go home," Michael said.

"Okay, let's go," Danny said.

Danny and Michael put Michael's pillow and blanket back in Michael's bike basket and the two friends rode their bikes to Michael's house. Michael grabbed his cleats and took them inside. Danny followed Michael inside and they both sat down on the living room couch. Michael laid his cleats on the living room floor.

"So, where do you want to resume your rest at?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Michael said. "I could rest on the couch . . ."

"That's fine," Danny said. "I was going to go on the hot tub and rest there for a little bit. You're really tired, aren't you, Michael?"

"Yeah, I am," Michael said. Michael took his baseball socks off, stuck them in his cleats and then lied down on the couch. Danny got a blanket off the couch and placed it over Michael.

"Are you comfortable?" Danny asked.

"Most definitely," Michael said. "Go ahead in the hot tub and relax. I'll be there after my nap."

"Okay, Michael," Danny said. He went to the bathroom to change into his swimming suit. Once he was done, he went to the hot tub and relaxed in the hot tub. He dozed off and stayed asleep until Michael got in the hot tub about two and a half hours into Danny's nap.

"Hey, Danny," Michael said as he sat in the hot tub next to Danny.

"Hey, Michael," Danny said. "Did you nap well?"

"I sure did," Michael said. "Now, this hot tub will probably make me take nap number three."

"You rest all you need to, okay, Michael?" Danny asked.

"Okay, Danny," Michael said.

"We had a great baseball practice and a great bike ride," Danny said.

"We really did," Michael said. "I hope we can do another bike ride in the future."

"I hope we can, too," Danny said. "We've become great friends, and with that in mind, I hope we have great adventures in the future."

"I hope so, too," Michael said.

They smiled and then resumed relaxing in the hot tub to the point of falling asleep again. Lulu came in to check on the boys during their hot tub nap. When she saw that they were asleep, she put Michael on his bed and Danny on his mattress. The next morning, Lulu fixed the two friends breakfast again and woke them up when breakfast was ready.

"Good morning, baseball stars," Lulu said. "Breakfast is ready."

Michael and Danny woke up and joined Lulu in the kitchen.

"This looks good," Michael said.

"It's breakfast pizza," Lulu said.

"That does sound good," Danny said. "So, today's another one of our games. Are you excited?"

"Oh, I am fired up," Lulu said. "I have the feeling that as well as you are practicing, you all should win this game."

"I am sure of it," Michael said.

"I have the fullest of confidence in a victory, myself," Danny said.

Danny and Michael finished their breakfast and then went to where they usually go to change to change into their baseball uniform. Once they were ready, Lulu took them to the field and spectated the game. The Angles played well. Like the last game, the Angles had the lead for most of the game. In fact, Owen, Danny, Michael and Dudley all batted a perfect 1.000 for that particular game. However, the other team played equally well and managed to come back to win 11 to 10 over the Angles. Coach Terry was just as cheerful in this pep talk as she was in her last pep talk.

"You guys played really well," Coach Terry said. "Owen, you really played well. It was hard to believe that you managed to get on base safely every time you hit, but you got the job done. So did you, Dudley. I was really impressed by the fact that you hit two triples in one game. You're really putting this team on the map, as they say in my day. Danny, you've once again proven yourself a leader."

"Still don't want to be one," Danny said.

"I know, but you cheerlead this team," Coach Terry said. "And you coach them whenever The Cannon or I don't."

"Well, thanks, Mom," Danny said.

"You're welcome," Coach Terry said. "And Michael, your enthusiasm always lights up the dugout . . . What's up with Michael?"

"Fatigue has once again set in," Danny said. "He's been tired a lot lately. Lulu even tried getting him a new mattress. He sleeps like an angel in that new mattress . . . but, apparently, he's tired all the time."

"He probably needs a vacation," Coach Terry said. "Luckily we have no games next week."

"That does sound like a vacation," Danny said. "We usually have at least one or two games a week."

"I know," Coach Terry said. "I'll let you know when we practice so we can keep our baseball skills razor sharp."

"That will be great," Danny said. "I love it when our team gets together."

"I know you do," Coach Terry said. "And I love that you help me take care of our team."

"Thanks, Mom," Danny said.

After Coach Terry's pep talk, she went to find Lulu.

"Is Michael asleep again?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, Danny told me he's been tired a lot lately," Coach Terry said. "Even though he's been sleeping on a cloud from what I heard"

"Oh, yeah, Michael loves that new mattress," Lulu said. "He also crashes on the hot tub."

"You've taken notice, too?" Coach Terry asked.

"Yes, I have," Lulu said. "I think he needs a vacation so he can rest up."

"I think so, too," Coach Terry said. "This baseball season has exhausted Michael."

"Yeah, all that hard work and perseverance has allowed fatigue to set in," Lulu said.

"Yeah, you should probably take him home and lay him down on his bed for a bit," Coach Terry said.

"Either that or let him nap in the hot tub," Lulu said.

"I know, right?" Coach Terry said, causing them both to laugh.

"I'll go get Michael and take him home," Lulu said.

"And I'll see to it that Danny gets plenty of rest as well," Coach Terry said.

"You do that," Lulu said.

Lulu went to where Danny and Michael were.

"You came to get Michael?" Danny asked.

"I sure did," Lulu said.

Lulu picked up Michael and carried him in her arms.

"Let me know if he ever needs me," Danny said.

"Will do," Lulu said.

"Mom thinks he probably needs a vacation," Danny said.

"Yeah, I overheard you all have no games next week," Lulu said.

"No, we don't," Danny said. "But, Mom will try to keep our baseball skills razor sharp."

"Good for her," Lulu said. "Do you want to go back to our place?"

"Sure," Danny said. "My mom could use another evening to herself while The Cannon enjoys another night of poker with his buddies."

"Well, I was thinking she and I would watch Frasier on our portable TV," Lulu said.

"Frasier, huh," Danny said. "Is he going to wish you good, mental health?"

Lulu laughed and said, "I hope so . . . I just hope he doesn't throw a fit."

"I hope not, either," Danny said. "He does have a reputation for that."

"He does," Lulu said. "Well, were you going to go in the hot tub?"

"After a productive baseball game, the hot tub sounds great," Danny said.

"Okay, well, go ahead on home and change into your swimming suit, and I will take care of Michael," Lulu said.

"Okay, thanks," Danny said. "I really care about him."

"I know you do," Lulu said. "And I appreciate that you do."

Lulu carried Michael to her car to take home while Danny goes home with Coach Terry to change into his swimming suit. Once Danny got through changing, Coach Terry drove Danny to Michael's, and they both met Lulu in the living room.

"So, is Michael put to bed?" Danny asked.

"He sure is," Lulu said. "I was sure to tell him to go to the hot tub if he wakes up."

"That's great," Danny said.

"You go on over there," Lulu said. "You deserve your relaxation."

"Thank you," Danny said.

Danny went out the side yard door and relaxed in the hot tub while Coach Terry and Lulu sat on benches and watched Frasier on the portable TV. About two hours later, Michael came out after waking up from his nap and changing into his swimming suit.

"Hey, everybody," Michael said.

"Hey, Michael, did you enjoy your nap?" Coach Terry asked.

"I did," Michael said. "Sorry for dozing off during your post-game pep talk."

"It's okay," Coach Terry said. "You probably just need a vacation so you can rest and relax."

"You're probably right," Michael said. "Let me know when you all are going to practice so I can rest up for that."

"Sounds good," Coach Terry said. "Danny's in the hot tub if you want to join him."

"Will do," Michael said. "You two keep having fun."

"We will," Coach Terry said.

Michael went in the hot tub and relaxed next to Danny.

"Hey, Michael," Danny said.

"I hope I didn't scare anybody when I dozed off," Michael said.

"You didn't, Michael," Danny said.

"That's good to know," Michael said. "I just have been overwhelmed with fatigue lately."

"We all have noticed," Danny said. "You probably just needed a vacation so you can get some rest and relaxation."

"That's what your mom told me," Michael said. "And they're probably right. I feel nice and rested after a good night's sleep in my new mattress, and then after I play baseball, fatigue just sets in. Is that normal?"

"I am sure it is," Danny said. "You probably need to get some rest over the weekend."

"I will," Michael said. "And you do the same."

"I will," Danny said. "And I am going to start with a hot tub nap."

"I think a hot tub nap sounds great," Michael said.

Michael and Danny relaxed in the hot tub to the point of falling asleep, leading to Lulu once again transferring Michael to his bed and Danny to his mattress.


End file.
